


Contradistinct

by fmlgabby



Category: Adventure - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlgabby/pseuds/fmlgabby
Summary: “We represent opposites, how the hell will we fight together?!”The District of the Analex Capital holds a series of laboratory tests on indifferent humans with powered-mutations from birth. As these tests go on, two winners will be elected as the "champions" of each district depending on how fast they escape the facility. Atria and Eris being put through the assessments, they complete the trials placed against them being crowned the champions. Both are to be worthy of being the leading protectors of the capital; this could make their past shine as events replace the ideals of what goes on in the odd district.Will melancholy get in the way of their love?orWill they destroy more than they were instructed and alter the game while they run, run, and run?





	1. CH.1 Welcome

Run, run, run.   
That's all that went through her mind before hitting the end of the maze. Then face to face they meet and stop at the same time breathing heavily, they knew they'd finish first and be the first ones to be matched for the rest of their lives. They turned to their side and ran down the dark damp hall.  
'I knew it.'  
They both thought in their mind.   
He looks down at her; light-skinned, ice crystallization where her temples are, eyes pitch black, dark brownish-black hair shoulder length wet and curly, and number 6866.  
They keep running, he stops, she slows down beside him, looking at the end of the hall. Her eyes avert to him; dark-skinned, heat waves off of his hands, a lifeless fire next to his light blue eyes, dark long dreaded hair with fiery red and blondish orange tips, and number 1865.  
Averting her eyes, she breaks into a fast run, neither knows their names or past, they hurry together reaching the door at the end of the hall she runs through it as her eyes go metallic and her black jumper comes off of her and is left in the hall. He sprints through the door as she did before him reacting with the same effects.  
Both enter the outside, her with a silvery grey silk tulle lace straight dress the top bodice worn as a sash with lace lining her arms, a lacy short jumper underneath it all, and her hair braided into one with flowers and cuffs on it as it curls around her ears.   
Him with a silvery-white suit with flowers and lace on the cuffs, long white suit pants, with a white slick running suit underneath; his hair fixed to be tamed with sprigs to burst out with feathers and flowers on his head, and a lace ribbon tied their ring fingers together. Breathing heavily they instantly look at each other both still with their unique elements on their youthful faces, neither smile, solely look with knowing determination.  
"Welcome back to Analex we may now pronounce you forever partners, Ms. Atria Freeze and Mr. Eris Burn, or should I observe Mr. and Mrs. Fire & Ice."   
Both look at each other, then look at the announcer and bow their heads,   
"Much appreciated sir, we hope to serve you well," Eris says with determination as his and Atria's eyes return back to black and light brown. Atria nods with her eyes softening and breathing in relief, "your homes are prepped for the both may you be on your way." With a sneering smile.  
They both walk together keeping their distance they find their house and walk-in slowly. As they get inside both stand in silence.   
"So, burn, who knew?" she asked with a slight bit of aggression in her voice.   
"We both did sweetheart, now calm down, we are supposed to have two or more children before the age of 30 no one else in this sector has what we possess," he says passively, shifting his hand to caress her cheek but as he gets close she moves and covers her face.  
"How can we conceivably do that? We are the protectors of Analex only us 2 no one else, what are you going to do when I'm pregnant? Because my powers will be gone, and plus we can't have children we are complete opposites."

To be continued…


	2. CH.2 The Realization

previously...

“...Because my powers will be gone, and plus we can’t have children we are complete opposites.”

\---------

Atria breathes heavily and sighs then turns away. Eris grasps her hand without thinking she tenses up and yells while whimpering as she falls to the ground pulling her hand to her chest and winces in pain. Reality snaps back into him and he backs away but gets yanked forward by their marriage string. Atria’s cries morph into mischievous giggles as she pulls him towards her and kisses him softly while he is still dead terrified of what just happened.

“What the hell Atria,” he protests while forcing her away from him. “Don’t you remember I was the best for deceiving people in the trap it was effortless, manipulation idiot.” Eris sighs and tries to walk away again, but he gets restrained by the string again as Atria runs the opposite way, taking off the string and lets it fall to the floor. She later manipulates her mind to place ice on it to freeze it to the floor. Going after her, he trips over the ice mound and bangs his hand on the ground as his eyes flare at Atria while she’s laughing and taking off her formal dress staying in her jumper.

“Why don’t you just melt it dumbass?” she laughs.

“Are you ever nice?” he asked with an irritated tone melting the ice.

“This is most likely the nicest you will ever see me,” He groans and gets up taking off the ribbon and changes and Atria turns away bashfully getting ready to leave.

As she turns, Eris takes off his suit and allows the top of his jumper to hang loosely around his waist then he looks at her and smirks playfully and hugs her from behind making her turn bright red. She pushes him off and walks away covering her cheeks. Suddenly stopping, she starts hearing a voice in her head and she covers her ears trying to make it stop. Eris goes over to soothe her right as she screams and falls to the floor he hugs her till she seems stable.

A bloodcurdling scream comes from outside that alerts them both they get up and run out of the door then split up, Eris went left, Atria right.

Atria finds an alert machinery monster type animal, she approaches it slowly positioning herself where her left eye and hand are aligned. Slowly concentrating her left eye turns a crimson color while a breeze of ice-cold air passes her. The monster sensing her lashes a blade at her that cuts her jumper, she growls and rips the rest of the destroyed jumper into a more movable item of clothing. Next, she moves her hand and eyes at a steady pace across the animal monsters’ body.

The Ice places a cage around the creature as she blinks ice shards stab and jam into the monster repetitively shattering it. Gradually she walks to it pulling out its microchip then biting it in half and positioning it in her hair. Blood starts to seep from her eyes, bruises form bleeding wounds made by the monster. The effects of her powers start to appear as she sighs snapping her finger causing the creature to disappear. Soon after she stops looking to the area where the monster formerly was she walks back to the capital to find Eris.

“Atria!” shouts Eris as he runs to her, slowing down as he gets close his jumper is also ripped but only the arms revealing his element tattoos.

He tries touching Atria’s face, but he pulls away grasping what she’s done.

“I...I-- should have gone with you...” he says slowly and softly.

Atria stares at the ground and whispers “We’re chipped. Are we even human?”

Eris stares vacantly at her and gets dark-eyed.

“Why would they if we’re used as killing toys?”

To Be Continued...


	3. CH.3 Side Effects

previously...

“Why would they if we’re used as killing toys?”

\---------

Atria’s shoulders start to shudder as she looks at the ground,

“Eris...”

He grasps her and hugs her tightly, “Don’t you ever get too possessive ever again when you’re in a battle with a chipped creature okay? “Eris looks above her head at the capital.

“I-I’m s-,” she stutters. “shh, I know but still pull yourself together, and we will walk in and give them the chips. Then, go home, and we can discuss what happened if you feel up to it, okay?” he says in a calm, safe tone.

She looks up at him, one eye pure red the other pure black with blood and tears dripping off her chin. She wipes off her face with her sleeve and puts on a blank face as a tear of blood drips out of her eyes, slowly she looks at him nodding to go. He slowly leans towards her and softly kisses her forehead then carefully grabs her hand as they walk together in the capitol building. They put their fingerprints in to enter the bright marble building. As they enter, darts come flying towards them at lightning speed, she blinks slowly and they freeze while her hair wafts back slightly from the speed. Eris sighs then squeeze her hand slightly making her lose concentration making the darts fall down to the floor, crushing the darts as they walk calmly to reach their destination.

“Hello, mayor, a nice surprise on us you did back there ha… anyways we had an attack outside of the sector both me and Atria defeated 2 creatures they were chipped, sir.” He holds up the chips they’ve obtained and put them on his desk.

“Well, great run you too, thank you for keeping our division safe, you two are going to be cleaned up here-,” he says calmly before being cut off,

“no, we really can’t stay. Atria isn’t in the state to interact with people that might make her go on a murderous track.” She looks slowly at the mayor showing her eyes. As she blinks she lets more bloody tears out of her eye to give the effect she wasn’t in a good state even though she felt perfectly fine.

The mayor looks down at her and shudders, “Well then, you both are free to go, keep watching her make sure she doesn’t lose it.” Eris nods and turns back to leave with Atria they both slightly grin and leave for home.

On their way home, a little girl runs into Atria’s leg and falls down, she kneels down and helps the little girl up and smiles. Eris bends over to ask if she’s okay, the little girl screams and hugs Atria “you’re the new protectors of Analex aren’t you?”

Atria picks her up and smiles “Yes we are sweetie. I’m Atria and this is Eris, what’s your name?” “Lucy!” she giggles cutely, “your most dreadful nightmare.”

“What...” before they could process anything the little girl reaches for Atria’s red-eye she pulls back and let’s go of the little girl.

As the little girl hits the ground she turns into a creepy wicked demon-like monster. Her long hair goes in front of her face she growls and her giggles turn into demoness cackles. Eris terrified grabs Atria’s hand and transfers heat through her hand for her to absorb and inflict internally to the demoness monster they’ve encountered.

While doing that absorbing the heat Atria mixes both her power effects with his and charges toward the creature marking its head and placing it internally in the monster. As it grabs her leg Eris burns the creature’s side by gaining hold of it. The creature wails and starts to roll in pain trying to extinguish the fire internally. Eris submits an aura around him that sends out spikes sticking the monster while Atria struggles to get loose, pulling away she finally gets out of its grasp. She scoots back mortified while her ice crystallization’s form all around her body, ripping her jumper all to shreds making her scream as her aura makes a sound that pierces the ears of the monster making it wail even more.

Her aura grabs a hold of the monster as she closes her eyes tightly it squeezes the monster till it bursts. An ice wall forms in front of both Eris and Atria sheltering them from the blood splatter. Atria shudders and covers her exposed body, all of it.

Eris goes over to her and realizes that she is naked; he blushes and jerks his head looking at the mess he sees the little girl and gasps slightly.

“Atria,” she looks up at him turning bright red “there’s the little girl,” she gets up and runs to her in worriment.

Once she gets to her, she picks her up not worrying about how revealing she is, “she’s still alive!”

She runs to Eris, “I think she’s an orphan,” she says in a rush.

“Atria be still” she does so and Eris picks a chip out of the girl’s hair, “she was chipped on purpose,” he says slowly.

“The hell...” she says momentarily. “and Atria,” “y-” he kisses her in a rush and picks her up bridal style running back to their house with the child.

“Her pulse it’s slowing,” she says worried as ever as they make it inside.

Eris runs upstairs and gets two towels and escorts the girl and lays her down on one while giving the other to Atria. “Cover yourself up before I lose control of myself,” he mumbles to her and looks elsewhere. She blushes a rosy red and does so.

At that moment she kneels down and utilizes some of her powers to find out how to help the girl; the little girl opens her eyes and breathes quickly as a jolt of cold chill enters the little girl.

“Mama, daddy?”

Both Eris and Atria look at each other alarmed.

“What the-”

To be continued…


	4. CH.4 Parents

previously...

“What the-”

\---------

Atria slaps her hand over his mouth before he can finish and stares blankly at the girl. He tries to talk while his voice is being muffled then he licks her hand sending chills up her spine removing her hand quickly.

“Augh,” she growls annoyed with him.

They both looked down at the little girl who appears to look about 3 or 4 Eris sighs and stands up and walks around worried with furrowed eyebrows.

Atria stands up helping the little girl up to stand and she leads her to the sofa, “hi, what exactly do you mean by calling us mommy and daddy?” she asks politely while making the child feel comfortable.

“Well I don’t exactly have any parents at this time in life but you two look very similar to my parents in the future.”

Eris stares blankly at the little girl confused and astonished by her knowledge this young.

Atria comprehends it fully and gets up “So you’re saying we are your parents in the future…” the little girl nods while she puts her hands on her hips.

“Okay so if you are our child what are your elemental powers?” the girl nods then stands up and lets her towel fall to the floor.

Holding up her hands as a light blue flame conjures from the palm of her hand then ice crystallizations wind up her arm and create a cage over the crackling flame.

Finally, her eyes both irises turn from a lime forest green to a deep purple lavender as the whites of her eyes turn black.

Atria’s eyes flicker at the sight she had just seen turning her own eyes into red and black as they used to be a while ago.

Lucy then blinks then all of her powers disappear like they never were there, to begin with.

“Atria, what should we do..?” Eris sighs and scratches the back of his head.

She starts rolling her tongue against her cheek and sighs, “I don’t really know.”

“Wait, what’d you just call me?” she asks snapping out of her deep thoughts on Lucy.

Eris stares blankly at her feeling like he messed up bad, “well I gotta blast! Take care of Lucy, bye see you love you!!” he runs out of the house with a coat to cover up before Atria could run after him.

“Eris” she barks out then sighs looking at Lucy. “It’s just me and you today kid, what do you want to do?”

Lucy pouts slightly, “maybe train and understand my powers more?” she smirks and giggles under her breath mumbling something about the thought of the child’s mind was a killing machine.

“Okay then, as you wish angel.”

Little did they know Eris was freaking out at the thought of being a future parent to such an innocent child and a genuine husband to Atria at the same time, he thought it felt too rushed and overwhelming.

To Be Continued...


	5. CH.5 Flashes

-Flashback-

A young girl looked back behind her and sighs “I got to escape that hell hole finally.”

Little did she know she was now apart of a survival examination course. The little girl was only 5 at the time, she doesn’t remember anything of her past only her age.

She was burned and branded with a hot iron to mark her numbers of where she belonged on her wrist. She was a demon-like child but didn’t have a fire like the others do, no, she retained ice that can burn when turned if she wished.

She was pushed and prodded by her peers in her dormitory then one day she walked out just like normal, but she was alone. The guard asked her where the others were and she stated that she didn’t know. Once she left for training they checked the room and found lifeless frozen bodies hanging from the ceiling, and then she appeared as they disappeared.

Number 6866, her hair long, and a curly mess, full lifeless black eyes crying blood, crystallizations all over her body increasing into a beautiful crystalized bodysuit, and her fingertips glowed a blazing blue fire.

They realized she was a monster of 3 different elements and homes, she might look like a human but she was under the extra unexplainable, supernatural, and extraterrestrial...

“SNAP OUT OF IT!!!”

To Be Continued...


End file.
